Reunion
by fischfrau
Summary: Set after Mass Effect 3; Shepard survives and Garrus pays her a steamy visit while she recovers in the hospital.


She knows there is still a lot to talk about, after all that had happened, after all the time they had remained in uncertainty, did not know whether they would be strong enough to get through this alive; after all the times they had considered simply giving up, surrounded only by their sorrow and fear…

But as Garrus slams her against the nearest wall of her hospital room and rakes his claws down her torso, she realizes that there might be more important things right now; after all, actions speak louder than words, right?

Oh, and Garrus is practically screaming right now, for that matter.

Her simple white hospital gown is gone in a second and a chill hits her skin, which is still healing from its countless injuries, some more severe than others, and Shepard notices that despite all his urgency, Garrus is careful not to hurt her as his hands continue to roam her body up and down.

He stops his ministrations for some seconds to remove his pelvic plate, sees Shepard stare at him, breathless. The tiniest of grins make his mandibles twitch before he grabs her head, teases her mouth with his long, rough tongue; dipping in, exploring, making her writhe and gasp at its erratic movements. She can do nothing but give in and oblige, grab his strong and sinewy arms for support.

Garrus presses himself against her as best as he can, letting her feel his engorged member and she lets out a shaky moan as it briefly touches the insides of her thighs. Meanwhile, his mouth wanders from her swollen lips to her soft throat where his razor-sharp teeth gently nibble the sensitive skin. She dares not move in this dangerous position, since she knows that any kind of reaction from her now could get things even… more dangerous. Turians are not the kind of species you should tease during more intimate moments; they are predators, after all.

And right now, she is his prey.

Luckily, he is able to restrain his instincts and begins to purr deeply, the sound slowly changing into a possessive growl as his talons cradle both of her thighs and hook them around his waist. Caught off guard by the abrupt loss of ground beneath her bare feet, she involuntarily grabs onto his fringe with a yelp.

She regrets this instantly.

A (pained? aroused?) hiss escapes his mouth, his mandibles flare and all of a sudden, he doesn't seem to be in control of his body anymore, driving his pelvis forward and burying himself in Shepard with one solid, smooth thrust.

The sensation of being filled all of a sudden rips a hoarse scream from her throat. For a moment, she can feel nothing but Garrus, nothing but his desire for her and she quietly thanks whatever entity might be responsible for their survival-

And then there is a sting in her right shoulder. She opens her eyes (strange, when did she close them anyways?) to see Garrus' teeth buried in her flesh, small streams of blood trickling down her skin.

Instead of freaking out like she did when this happened the first time, she remained calm and tried to block out the unpleasant pain, and it's now that she realizes that she is still gripping his fringe tightly. Slowly, she releases her hold on it and Garrus is visibly relaxing again, removing his fangs from her shoulder carefully.

"'m sorry," he mumbles lowly and she smiles brightly when his hips start moving gently, as if he is trying to make up for what just happened. She rests her forehead against his, looking him in the eyes lovingly as the rhythm of his hips slowly gains more speed.

Soon, he is pounding into her relentlessly, the incident long forgotten. Shepard throws her head back in pleasure when one of his long talons slips down to the small nub between her folds, stroking it slowly but with enough pressure to have her mewl desperately.

"Vakarian!" she shouts as he twists the nub slightly, sending her over the edge with curled toes and clawing fingers and she clenches her walls in sheer ecstasy while wave after wave of pure warmth washes through her.

He follows her shortly, his twitching member filling her with his seed. They both kiss passionately again during the afterglow and finally, he sets her back down on the ground. At first, she stands only shakily but then he offers her a hand which she gladly accepts and they make their way back to her bed.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, quickly fetching a piece of cloth to wipe away the blood on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am used to it. It was my fault this time, anyways," she says with a smile on her lips, embracing her turian as soon as he finishes cleaning her. They stay like this for a while, simply happy and content to have each other again after all the stresses and strains of the last few weeks.

"You did it, Jane. I still can't believe it."

After they part, he gently pushes her down to the bed and covers her naked form with the bed sheets. One of his talons cautiously traces a bruise on her pretty face and strokes a strand of pitch-black hair to the side.

"Yes. It's over. At last."


End file.
